


This is Why I'm Failing Physics

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is very op, Crack, F/M, I dont know how to tag, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, also like Alix, bunnix is killing it, chloe deserved better, chlolix, dammmnnnn, dealing with akuma and homework, for personal reasons i am struggling, i cried at queen wasp ngl, i hope u think my tags arefunny, i read one really good chloe/alix fic and i cant stop thinking about it, id be exhausted, im mad about it, im still concussed, ive been reading a lot of heartrate stuff recently and i might have to start writing some of that, like can you imagine, marinette Dupain-Cheng is a national hero, might be becoming my new favorite character, no beta we die like men, on the other hand, once again, she had so much potential, shes not my favorite character but she couldve been so mich better, someone take away my phone, struggle with homework, the author is a disaster bi who cant do science, the author is a disaster bi who likes pretty girls and tall boys, the author is shorter than marinette, why did canon get rid of her character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: The Akuma took a shot at Ladybug and Chat Noir.A lucky shot.Before either of them could react, They started floating away."What just happened to gravity?" Ladybug used her yo-yo to anchor them to a tree."I am Physica, and you will give me your miraculous, and the answers to the physics homework.""Yeah," Ladybug scoffed, "as if I can do physics."The Akuma stopped. "You can't do physics?""Its 2 am. I've been fighting you for four hours. I never get enough sleep. I have no free time. I'm just going to say I'm not passing physics.""You're failing physics too?""This is why I'm failing physics."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 370





	This is Why I'm Failing Physics

Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not want to get on Alix's bad side. The first time she was akumatized, she became a badass time-traveler. Her future self could look at every moment in time. She controlled the fate of the world.

That was scary enough.

Even scarier, she had gotten so frustrated at the physics homework that she wanted to challenge natural laws. Ladybug had to fight her, as a second Akuma who could do the impossible.

Jump really high, time travel, make water spontaneously boil. This was an Akuma with a wide range of powers, each of them more frustrating and difficult to fight. 

Also, she could just straight up turn off gravity. She kept using that one, and already, at least half of Paris's citizens were slowly floating up into space, clinging to buildings and plants, or suffocating in the atmosphere. 

It wasn't ideal.

The Akuma took a shot at Ladybug and Chat Noir. A lucky shot. Before either of them could react, They started floating away.

"What just happened to gravity?" Ladybug used her yo-yo to anchor them to a tree.

"I took it away."

"No shit sherlock" Chat coughed. "Can you bring it back?"

"Only if you can bring me the answers the the physics homework."

"Actually," Chat started to say, before Ladybug elbowed him. 

"That's cheating. Even if he had the answers, he can't just give them to you."

"I am Physica, and you will give me your miraculous, and the answers to the physics homework."

"Yeah," Ladybug scoffed, "as if I can do physics."

The Akuma stopped. "You can't do physics?"

"Its 2 am. I've been fighting you for four hours. We've had to pull in extra heroes. This fight is dragging on and there's multiple fights a week. I never get enough sleep. I have no free time. I'm just going to say I'm not passing physics."

"You're failing physics too?" The akuma laughed. "Man, u thought I was the only one. Do you think Mendeleev is going to curve the test tomorrow?"

"Gosh, I hope so. If not, I'm gonna cry." Ladybug smiled. "You aren't alone. No one is."

"We're all failing physics." Queen Bee interjected from the tree she was trying not to float away from.

"Well, yeah, no offense, but-"

"I know I'm not smart. You don't need to be mean about it." Queen Bee sighed. "I just think there are more important things."

"Right?" The akuma rolled their eyes, "like, who even cares about gravity."

"Actually, I do." Ladybug waved. "If you could uhh, set me back to normal, we can work through your homework together?"

"Really?"

"No." Queen Bee responded. "I'll work through the problems with you. Two heads are better than one, and Ladybug really can't risk revealing herself."

"Really?" 

"You'd do that?" Ladybug smiled at Queen Bee. "Chloe, I-"

"It's Queen Bee. We wouldn't want to reveal any secret identities."

"Of course Queenie, I was just. I'm proud of you."

Queen Bee blushed. "Thanks Ladybug."

"While this has been very amusing," Chat Noir called from a different tree, "most of us need to get back home and do homework."

"Oh, right." The Akuma took a shot at each of the heroes.

They all started falling immediately.

Chat Noir swung down gracefully, landing squarely on his feet. "Nice."

Ladybug flopped out of the tree and landed face-first on the sidewalk. "How did you do that?"

"A cat always lands on his feet."

Queen Bee groaned from her spot on the sidewalk.

"Gravity doesn't like me." Ladybug frowned. "This is why I'm failing physics."

"Its in my watch." The Akuma pulled off her watch and three it at Ladybug.

She purified it, and cried, "miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir and Queen Bee all ran over to do their fist bump. "Pound it."

"Should I go talk to Alix-" Chat started. 

"No. I've got this." Queen Bee smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"I thought you were just saying that to-"

"No. I meant it. We can work through the homework together."

"Wow Chlo." Chat smiled. "Good for you."

"You really have changed." Ladybug waved. "Go with your friend. Ill get the comb later."

"Can I tell your secret?" Chat smirked.

"As long as it's not your identity."

"Well, it didn't seem helpful during the Akuma attack, but I'm actually not failing physics."

"You aren't?"

"No. I have an A in the class. I love physics."

Ladybug looked Chat up and down. "You what?"

"Physics is my favorite class."

"Oh my god you're a nerd."

"I guess?"

"You're smart. A dork. A nerd."

"That's kinda mean."

"Shush. You're also pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"My brain is connecting some dots. Shhh."

"What?"

"Pretty, blonde, smart, dorky." She took a step back. "There's no way."

"No way that what?"

"And he made a pun about us having chemistry last year, I can't believe that I never-"

"Who, said what?"

She squinted. "And you have green eyes too. Wow I'm so blind."

"You have blue eyes?" He offered unhelpfully. "I really don't know what's going on."

"Adrien. Just stop being oblivious for a moment and think."

"Adrien?" Chat frowned. "How did you-"

"Just think. I have blue eyes, dark hair, I'm failing physics and I'm always tired. Who am I?"

"I don't -"

"You called me everyday Ladybug."

"Marinette?" 

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Do you still need help with physics homework, because I can definitely-"

"Meet me at the tower in 30 minutes. Ill bring my homework and pastries."

"Ill go home and grab my textbook."

"It's a date." She smiled.

"Like, a date date or a friend date?"

She kissed him. "What do you think?"

"A very good friend date?" He blushed.

Ladybug's sigh could be heard across Paris. "Really-"

"It was a joke. A joke. Nino always teases me for calling you a very good friend because I didn't want to say I had a crush on you cause that's awkward."

"You have a crush on me? Marinette?"

"Yeah. Youre amazing. But I had been turned down by Ladybug and I barely knew Marinette and I-"

"So you know its an actual date. We're dating now?"

"Is that a question?"

"Only if you want it to be. I'm sorry if I was too forward-"

"No." He kissed her. "Its a date."

...

10 years later:

...

_Marinette walked down the aisle in her beautiful white dress. The wedding march was playing._

_Every person they had ever met was sitting in the church pews. Their family, friends, neighbors, classmates. Everyone they loved or even vaguely cared about was there._

_Even Mr. Pigeon was sitting in the back, in his own pew with like 50 pigeons. It was weird. The camera focused on him for like way too long before turning back to the bride._

_Adrien lifted up her veil and smiled at her beautiful face. She had makeup on, enhancing her features, but he loved her even without it._

_They were a perfect pair, yin and yang, universal balance, truly meant to be together. She was creation, he was destruction. She was tall, he was short. She was messy, he was organized._

_And they both were madly in love._

_After saying the vows they and written together, they slid the rings into eachother's fingers._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Adrien leaned down and their lips met. The crowds cheered. After they pulled away, Marinette gave him a soft smile._

_"I love you Marinette."_

_"You're a very good friend Adrien."_

_(Record scratch. Freeze frame)_

"Bro. I can't believe you got owned at your own wedding." Nino paused the video to laugh. 

"In sorry babe, I forgot about the recording, really." Marinette made a face. "I just thought of was funny."

"It was hilarious." Alya assured her. "Comedy gold."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" 

"Nope." Marinette popped the 'p'.

"Its okay, sunshine, you'll always be my friend." Alya winked.

"My very good friend." Nino laughed again. 

"You guys are mean." Adrien smiled. "I love all of you."

"We love you too."

"Some of us more than others." Marinette winked at Nino. 

"Leave me out of this. I'm his best bro. Not his very good friend."

"I thought you guys we're done."

"They're only teasing, sunshine," Alya smirked, "besides, it not like we don't have things to tease Marinette about."

"Like what?"

"Oh no." Nino placed his head in his hands. "Not this."

"Alya, I swear to God-" Marinette growled.

"Did she ever tell you about the time she stole your phone in middle school."

"You stole my phone?"

"Yeah. Long story, I left an embarrassing message and had to delete it."

"She called you hot stuff." Alya laughed. "Among other things."

"Oh?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm hot?"

"Yeah, I do. You used to be a model."

"Did you have a crush on me?"

"Let me repeat, you were a model. You were very pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes. Very Pretty Adrien. Know what else I think?" Marinette lowered her voice. "I think you're a very good friend."

"Its been year's. We're married. We have a kid together. When will you let that die?" He groaned.

"Never, hot stuff." She kissed him. "It's Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well I sure hope so. I didn't think we got married because we were very good friends."

"I thought it was because I was hot stuff." Adrien smirked.

"Adrien. You're so much more than that to me. You know that, right? You're my partner, my other half. My best friend."

"Hey!" Alya placed a hand on her heart. "Who am I then?"

Marinette winked. "You're my very good friend."

"Stop flirting, you're married women."

"So it was flirting when you called me that?"

"I don't know I was like 14. I couldn't flirt then."

Marinette thought of Chat Noir. "Believe me, I know. It was kinda cute though."

"You think I'm cute?" Adrien smiled. 

"Once again. We are married, aren't we?"

"I'm so glad it was you."

"So am I." Marinette rolled her eyes. "But do you know what I wasn't glad about?"

"Physics."

"Physics." She repeated. "I'm glad we started dating early high school because, without you I would have failed physics for sure."

"That wasn't my fault."

"No. It was mostly the Akuma. But you saved me so many times back then. I trust you with my life."

"I trust you with mine too." Adrien smiled. "However, I don't trust you to help me grade my student's physics exams."

"That's fair." 

"It's okay, I love you even if you can't do physics."

"I love you too Adrien."

"You're a very good friend Marinette."

Nino was holding up his phone. "Hahaha. That's another one."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a secret. You'll find out at your anniversary." Alya smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: on Adrienettes wedding anniversary, djwifi gives them a dvd. It's a compilation video of every time that they called each other a very good friend, ironically or seriously.  
> It's very cute.
> 
> Bonus 2: Gabriel Agreste was not at the wedding because his was was in prison, where it belongs for terrorism and being a horrible human being. also Adrien left the family yeet. The Dupain-Cheng's basically adopted him and love him like a son, which is more than Gabriel ever did.
> 
> Bonus 3: Chloe and Alix end up together. After they work through physics once, it becomes a weekly study session that somehow turns into weekly dates and by the time high school is over they're inseparable. A badass powercouple in university. They get married and live together and adopt some kids. Theyre the powercouple pta moms because u know Chloe would be super involved with her kids, (so would Adrien) like one who help with every bake sale and are always there for their kids.  
> ...  
> Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to comment below, I love hearing what you guys think.  
> Also I know nothing about physics, I'm very aware of that I'm big dumb.
> 
> ...
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
